<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dyed in Your Green by akaori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730682">Dyed in Your Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaori/pseuds/akaori'>akaori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moon Has Always Been Beautiful [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Past, Family, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaori/pseuds/akaori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabble featuring my beloved CPs who start enjoying their life living together. Non-magic AU. Mainly RookVil and LeoRuggie.<br/>______<br/>Update Ch 4!<br/>Ruggie received a message telling him that some old comrades are coming back to their hometown. Meanwhile, his boss doesn't seem so amused by hearing this news.</p><p>"I felt like someone was talking about us ..." Vil twitched his eyebrows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, Ruggie Bucchi &amp; Leona Kingscholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moon Has Always Been Beautiful [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reminescent (Rook x Vil)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A series of drabble featuring my beloved CPs who start enjoying their life living together. Non-magic AU.<br/>______</p>
<p>"It can't be true ...," He grasped the man before him by his crumpled suit. Delivering the same feelings that made their chests feel tight. "... that I can't be with you.</p>
<p>The golden blond opened his mouth but he couldn't say a thing in the end. He couldn't even begin to imagine the two hands holding his other half might end up doing something worse to him.</p>
<p>The only thing that lasted was this embrace that they never thought would probably be the last.</p>
<p>So he held him tight, tighter than any other night as if it's the end of their journey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young man standing before the room gently pats a tiny figure on his arm. Enjoying the warm hug from his daddy, the baby yawns to drop off to sleep. It's been a long day at their house since his parents are busy packing here and there.</p><p>The golden strands shook, looking at the innocent face that makes him giggle. While his little son dozes off, he decides to open the door to an old room in front of him.</p><p>He puts himself on top of a wooden chair, slowly, making sure that his son won’t accidentally wake up. His eyes trail across the room, filled with some old books and mannequins.</p><p>Just yesterday, he decided to open the door with slightly rusty hinges and found himself some old memories buried inside the tiny room. Of course, he dusted the furniture before entering the room with his little one.</p><p>"<em>Beauté</em>. How nostalgic this place sure is!"</p><p>His left leg touched a tiny box sitting on the corner of the room. He peeks inside the box, finding a slightly torn picture album.</p><p>"And this is ..."</p><p>He put the album on his lap, opening the first page. Beautiful handwriting is printed on its paper. Looking from the trace of ink, the quote must've been staying there for quite a time.</p><p> </p><p>(<em>To where I can go home.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>He smiles with crinkled eyes.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>"So this is it ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Vil ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Idiot, you're always like that. You're not fair."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If anything, both of us were to blame. Stop pointing the finger at yourself only."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked down, hiding his messed up self.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If only I could convince them, you wouldn't end up like this ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you, didn't I? Things like this are very common, and I had predicted something like this would happen! That's why I ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vil could no longer hold his trembling voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His queen, who always shows his sharp, prideful eyes and confident smile, is now shivering with tears overflowing on each of his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young man couldn't do anything but to hold him. The other blond tried to get away from his embrace, but he was too weak, and the warm tears started pouring down his cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It can't be true ...," He grasped the man before him by his crumpled suit. Delivering the same feelings that made their chests feel tight. "... that I can't be with you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The golden blond opened his mouth, but he couldn't say a thing in the end. He couldn't even begin to imagine the two hands holding his other half might end up doing something worse to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The only thing that lasted was this embrace that they never thought would probably be the last.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So he held him tight, tighter than any other night as if it's the end of their journey.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Even now, you're still someone I'm looking up to."</p><p>He caresses the photo under a piece of plastic, protecting it from dirt even though it's been kept for a long. Time has passed, and yet the memories remain.</p><p>He wished to hold him forever in his arms; he wished to share their lives as one. He should've taken his hand and run away to somewhere far.</p><p>But in the end, the wish to unite the two by a fateful vow feels like nonexistence. Ever since that, all promises they made to each other melted into thin air.</p><p>Oh, if only you know how much I miss you right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Rook, stop making a mellow face looking at old photos!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite the high pitched whisper tingling his eardrums, a pair of arms covered with long cotton pajama circles around his neck gently.</p><p>"Ah, <em>Mon Amour!</em> Did I wake you up?"</p><p>"I can't sleep because I feel bad leaving you alone with the baby. It should’ve been me who took him instead. And when I found out, you're here in this old room."</p><p>"What are you saying! How can I let you stay awake while you're trying to fall asleep? Besides, it is my turn to take little Epel to sleep today."</p><p>As he said, Epel's already sound asleep on his arm.</p><p>"... You're really something, aren't you. Despite being a hunter, you can make a baby sleep in seconds. Even if he's a troublemaker." Vil caresses Epel's chubby cheek.</p><p>"Other than hunting instinct, of course, I must grow parental instinct too! Now, since little Epel is asleep, should we go back to our room?"</p><p>Vil nodded, following his lover's steps without letting go of his arm. He moves his eyes to the side where he can take a peek at Rook's gentle movement.</p><p>"Remembering the past?"</p><p>It seems that Vil read through himself; Rook only chuckles. "<em>Pardon, pardon</em>. Whenever I look back at the album, I feel emotional."</p><p>"What are you so emotional of? It's not like all these memories are gone." Vil snorted. "In fact, they're here because you're the one who captured all these moments."</p><p>They arrived at Epel's room. Rook lays down the little one to his fluffy bed. The young dad then covers his son's body with a cotton blanket decorated with apple motives.</p><p>"I was thinking how far would life take us should we run that day. Will I still be able to grasp your palm in mine and hold our little angel in my arms?"</p><p>Gazing into those tiny, marshmallow-like fingers, his eyes are twinkling like the stars tonight.</p><p>"Idiot, of course, you can."</p><p>Hearing his assertive tone, Rook shifts his gaze to Vil. The lavender blond crosses his arms before his chest.</p><p>"Who do you think I am? Even during the most difficult situation, I'm able to endure and stand up from it." He steps closer, pushing Rook until he was blocked from behind by the wall. "Because I have you, Rook."</p><p>"Vil ...."</p><p>He gave a warm smile, clasping their lips together without saying anything beforehand. It didn't take him long until Rook answered him with another kiss to fulfill the gap between their lips.</p><p>His long fingers traced his lover's back as they get closer without leaving any space. Rook could feel his pure white skin, unscathed, a beautiful treasure only Rook can touch. Something he dares to die to protect.</p><p>"Wah~!"</p><p>If only little Epel didn't whimper from changing his sleeping position, both his parents might have made more intimate moves.</p><p>"Ahem, we need to go to bed soon. Staying up late isn't good after all." Vil soon changes the air by walking away from his son's bedroom. Leaving Rook speechless with his mouth half-open.</p><p>"Hurry!"</p><p>Vil circled Rook's arms with his own. Burying his face on his lover's knitted sweater, still trying to cool down his pink painted cheeks after their 'business' being interrupted. Rook whispered his satisfaction after Vil showed him that endearing face.</p><p>Once they arrived in their own room, Rook pushed his <em>amoureux</em> to the bed. Vil looked up to a pair of emerald reflecting the light of the night lamp. The amethyst wrapped his arms around Rook's torso, sinking in his body heat and stupefying scent.</p><p>The owner of green, which has been following every movement his lover made, finally decided to lay beside him. Connecting their fingers—completing the gap between each of them.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Fais de beaux rêves, Mon Cher.</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, this is another part of "The Moon Has Always Been Beautiful" series featuring RookVil and another pair that I'm going to add in the future!</p>
<p>Congratulations on the delivery of Episode 5! May I mention that the banner of the 2nd part of the story looks like RookVil's marriage invitation?!<br/>Also, some things that I want to explain is that Epel is their child! Vil is the one who gave birth. They're proud parents! I will write more stories about this family~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Workout (Rook x Vil)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How cruel of your mommy to left kisses only for you, dear Epel! How about Daddy??"</p>
<p>Epel pushed a puzzle block to the correct shape, it's more entertaining than looking at his dad complaining about the inequity that happened earlier. In this case, Epel was the only one who received a goodbye kiss.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute, mon cœur. I have an idea that we can try to do!"</p>
<p>"Rook, what on earth are you doing to my baby?!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"As usual, careful when using the walker. Get rid of any toys from the way if he's trying to ..."</p>
<p>Before leaving for the shopping district, Vil gave Rook a bunch of instruction (or can be said as a 'lecture') to keep Epel safe. Rook remembered everything Vil told him. Including how to change the little boy's diaper until how to arrange his toys. However, it never feels enough if the young mom hasn't warned his partner yet.</p>
<p>"That's it, and I'll be back in an hour. Epel, be a good boy to your daddy, okay?"</p>
<p>Still unable to talk, Epel reached out to his mommy's cheek, kissing it with his tiny mouth—full of drool and baby powder. Normally, Vil would explode if someone dares to ruin his makeup. And yet if Epel does this, he would shower him with even more kisses.</p>
<p>In the meantime, there is Rook, looking at him with hopeful eyes, like a puppy wagging his tail at his owner.</p>
<p>"And Rook, you ... don't do anything reckless."</p>
<p>Thus, Vil left the two of them with Epel waving his hands to him while Rook dramatically wept.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"How cruel of your mommy to left kisses only for you, dear Epel! How about Daddy??"</p>
<p>Epel pushed a puzzle block to the correct shape; it's more entertaining than looking at his dad complaining about the inequity that happened earlier. In this case, Epel was the only one who received a goodbye kiss.</p>
<p>"You too, my love, ignoring me over my agony?!"</p>
<p>Rook sighed deeply. His five-month-old son isn't any different than Vil, who neglected him. He can't just sit down without being noticed at all. Looking at the clock, it's time for his daily routine. What a nice timing, he thought.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute, my dear Epel. I'll be back soon!"</p>
<p>Hearing his name being called, as well as his dad running off to his room, finally got his attention. Epel dropped his puzzle block, trying to chase over Rook, who soon went back to the living room, wearing a camo tank top, which has replaced his T-shirt. And now, his hair is tied in a tiny bun.</p>
<p>"Now, now, you can go ahead and play with your favorite puzzles, little Epel! No need to worry because Daddy will be staying here," he said.</p>
<p>Rook used around 10 minutes to warm up by jogging around the room. Epel looked at him with his round eyes sparkling like candies. In a second, he forgot that he has some puzzle blocks left in disarray.</p>
<p>After letting his joints relax, Rook put himself down in all four. Taking a deep breath, and he began to lower his chest until he almost reaches the floor. He makes every move carefully while not forgetting to count each push.</p>
<p>For a while, Epel looked to him with the same eyes, sparkling with curiosity. Not too long after his daddy starts exercising, he makes a frown with his tiny lips.</p>
<p>Epel grunts, trying to get Rook's attention, which seems to be more focused on his workout since he started sweating. Epel crawled his best then climbs up on top of Rook's back.</p>
<p>"Epel?" the young daddy asked. Unfortunately, his son doesn't seem to care as he chose to hinder Rook's movements by his weight instead.</p>
<p>"Ahaha, <em>mon cœur</em> ... would you be so kind sparing your daddy to perform his daily exercise?" Another sweat fell from Rook's forehead, unable to lift his head.</p>
<p>"Dahhh!" Epel disagrees, hitting Rook's delicate spot on his sides, causing him to grimaces.</p>
<p>"At least, would you allow me to put you do—"</p>
<p>"DAHH!" His drool burst as Epel uses his power to complain.</p>
<p>"I understand! I understand! Daddy has just lost!"</p>
<p>Rook sighed, letting Epel tufts his golden locks with such innocent yet sulky eyebrows on his face.</p>
<p>Rook realizes he's been trying pretty hard to do both tasks simultaneously; to look after his son while Vil went off and fulfill his schedule to do a workout. It wasn't easy to maintain his body after being busy with their new life together. Somehow, he managed to do it, though.</p>
<p>Looking back at Epel, who's busy ruining his hair, Rook finally got an idea. He carried Epel on his chest.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute, <em>mon cœur</em>. I have an idea that we can try to do!"</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"I'm home."</p>
<p>Vil placed his beige suede ankle boots at the shoe cabinet. His sense soon focused on how quiet the house is. Usually, Epel would come crawling as fast as he can to greet him after coming home. So is Rook, who would offer to place his coat to its wardrobe.</p>
<p>"Dear? Where are you?"</p>
<p>It's not too long until Vil heard some cheerful noises from the living room. He walks to the source of those sounds to find out what is happening there.</p>
<p>"Here we go, Sweetheart. <em>À la une, à la deux, à la trois!</em>"</p>
<p>"Weeee!"</p>
<p>"Rook, what on earth are you doing to my baby?!"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"<em>Oh là là</em>, Vil! You're home already!"</p>
<p>"Uweee!"</p>
<p>To his surprise, Rook, half-naked, was training his biceps by swinging Epel's body around. The boy doesn't seem to mind and even gladly laughs each time his dad passes him to the air.</p>
<p>If not because he realizes how dangerous it is for his baby, Vil would have passed out on the floor. But he's not and forcefully takes Epel from his daddy's dangerous swings.</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing! Rook, seriously, I won't forgive you for the rest of my life if something happens to him! Oh dear, are you okay, Epel?"</p>
<p>His boiling face turns into a soft, worried expression, soon soothed by the fact that Epel was okay. Chuckling as he gives Vil a welcoming kiss. That way, the blond can finally sigh in relief.</p>
<p>"Oh, dear, I made you worried. But don't overthink it, my love! Little Epel was having the best moment of his playtime!"</p>
<p>Rook brushed his cheeks then his chest, getting rid of the sweat that makes his body sticky. He was drenched well as his training was done completely from bottom to top. He smiles at Vil, who is now unable to easily shift his gaze, looking at his ripped abdominal curves that seem to stand out even more because of his sweat.</p>
<p>"Rook ...."</p>
<p>"<em>Oui?</em>"</p>
<p>"No dinner for you tonight."</p>
<p>"EHH?!"</p>
<p>"Uweee~!"</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>As an excuse to change Epel's clothes to his nightwear, Vil runs to his room, as he hides his steaming red cheeks under Epel's fluffy curls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is why you shouldn't leave your baby with their dad.<br/>I was inspired by Twst Magical Archive saying that Rook has an amazing body asdfghjkl~ *drools the same way baby Epel does*<br/>When Epel says "Weee~!" it's actually him mimicking the word "Oui" that his Daddy says way too often. That or he's trying to call Mommy Vil (ヴィル). Cute!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Homecoming (Rook x Vil)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The photos you took, glad we printed them and not just taking them with a phone. It's much more elegant that way."</p>
<p>As a photographer, Rook takes many moments as a chance to improve his portraits. Without a doubt, his favorite objects are the two anges leaning beside him, his Vil, and little Epel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uhh ... what time is it?"</p>
<p>The stable vibration of their car makes him obliged to open his eyes. Everything's so gentle; not even a single engine noise from other vehicles can be heard.</p>
<p>"My Vil, are you awake yet?"</p>
<p>A bottle of serum nested on his grip reminded him of the last thing he did. He was applying his skincare on when he then fell asleep. Before shifting his gaze away to anything else, he turns back to find Epel snuggling on his little bed with both eyes shut. Vil sighed, then back to focus on the man beside him.</p>
<p>"Rook, aren't you tired? We can take some rest then continue the ride."</p>
<p>"It's fine, <em>mon amour</em>. I've taken a nap during the day, so I still have lots of energy left. But you haven't take any rest and ended up wrapping the remaining things alone."</p>
<p>As he said, Vil has yet to get enough rest since he took care of the remaining items on their old apartment, which now goes back to the landowner.</p>
<p>"Your house ... that means we're going to meet your parents again. It's been a while," Vil whispered.</p>
<p>"They're delighted to see us again. Especially dear Epel since he's grown so much!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them as well."</p>
<p>Vil peeked out from the window. The chilly wind strokes his face like a soft cotton cloth. They're traveling through a quiet road with lots of paddy fields on its side. He can't divert his gaze away from the fireflies roaming around the whole area like lampion lights. Rook must've been lucky to be able to watch this scenery every night.</p>
<p>As they pass through the road, Rook takes the initiation to hold Vil's hand. He went frozen for a while, not because of the sudden wind hitting his skin, but because a hand warmer than his own is holding him. Vil looked back to find his lover locking their fingers.</p>
<p>"Rook, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be more focused on the road now?"</p>
<p>"I noticed your hand looks lonely; I feel the need to hold it."</p>
<p>Vil clicked, cheeks slightly puffing.</p>
<p>"The road is very peaceful tonight. Don't worry; I'm used to this road. I can handle the steering wheel."</p>
<p>Instead of letting go, Rook continues to grasp Vil's hand. Vil looks down, biting his lower lip. He can't help the desire to do the same, slowly accepting his lover's hold.</p>
<p>"Feeling melancholic about our old home?"</p>
<p>Vil whispered a tiny 'hmm' as a response. Looking out again of the window. Yet, his thumb is caressing Rook's warmth shared between their fingers.</p>
<p>"I can totally understand, <em>mon amour</em>. It's a place where everything began and a place where we raised our little one."</p>
<p>Packing every single thing from their old house surely brought many memories. Like when they found a box full of old magazines featuring Vil in his peek of popularity or when they dug Rook's hunting equipment in their backyard. Vil still isn't sure why did they have to keep them that way.</p>
<p>"The photos you took, glad we printed them and not just taking them with a phone. It's much more elegant that way."</p>
<p>Lastly, there were tons of printed photos from when they were still in their school days until they decided to move in. As a photographer, Rook takes many moments as a chance to improve his portraits. Without a doubt, his favorite objects are the two <em>anges</em> leaning beside him, his Vil, and little Epel.</p>
<p>As a proof of smile, tears, anger, and joy that the two had faced is what Rook loves to refer them to. He might be able to create a whole gallery dedicated to his little family from all his shots, as expected from a hunter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm still going to take many pictures! Let's buy another album once we arrive, Vil~"</p>
<p>"How many are you gonna make!?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, but maybe a slower pace isn't bad either for them.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Good work for today!"</p>
<p>He walks out from the daily check-ups room. Changing his attire into a slightly crinkled white shirt, covered with an oversized hoodie on top. After his shift is done, he waves goodbye to the other staff at the pet clinic.</p>
<p>One step out was interrupted when he heard a bell from his phone. Taking it out from his pocket, he clicked on a name that just sent him a message.</p>
<p>"Huh? Rook and Vil are back here?"</p>
<p>He completely stopped his walk when he read the news. His fingers are moving faster than ever once he's done reading the chat.</p>
<p>"To think that they'd be back today, what a surprise!"</p>
<p>Soon, another notification popped from the top bar. Another message appeared, this time, from a name he's seen all day.</p>
<p>'<em>Hurry up and come. I'd never be done eating the garbage here.</em>'</p>
<p>He let out a sigh. His fingers move again, typing a reply with a face that looks like a wrinkled cloth.</p>
<p>'<em>I'm on my way right now. Just try to hold on and eat something.</em>'</p>
<p>He continues his walk once he taps the send button. But as he crosses through a wet ground which scent climbed up until his nose, he immediately covered his mouth.</p>
<p>"Gah—!"</p>
<p>For a while, he wasn't able to adjust his sight. The sharp scent of the ground that is still tickling his nasal gland makes him unable to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dammit ..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young man tries to stand after clearing the smell off from him. The weird sensation stirring his throat makes its way down until his stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If only I wasn't reckless ..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still alive! Well, not so much since many things happened. That includes my cat's second litter's birth and me realizing that my room is either overheating or too bright. I can finally continue writing since my kitten from the first litter is recovering so well from his wound! 💦<br/>New characters appeared in this chapter. Dear reader, you can probably guess them already~ &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruggie received a message telling him that some old comrades are coming back to their hometown. Meanwhile, his boss doesn't seem so amused by hearing this news.</p>
<p>"I felt like someone was talking about us ..." Vil twitched his eyebrows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm in~"</p>
<p>A pair of droopy blue eyes peek from behind the door. Bringing a pack of warm meals in his hands, he pushed the door then walked in. The room owner sits still; this lack of reaction is understandable coming from a person who chooses to doze off each time he has free time.</p>
<p>"Did you turn into a snail or something on your way?"</p>
<p>"Said someone who barely finishes his documents. I was rushing to arrive here!" He put the warm food pack on his opponent's desk.</p>
<p>Although he sounds hostile, he doesn't refuse the food the other handed to him. A smoking hot pack of grilled beef steak and another package of cheese hamburger are inside. He takes the fork included inside to dig in.</p>
<p>"Humph ... how many times did I tell you to buy food for lunch before going to your office?"</p>
<p>"No idea. Like, fifty-five, maybe." He chomps on the grilled meat, putting aside his monitor for a while.</p>
<p>"You should've used that brain to remember buying the meal instead!"</p>
<p>Sighing, inhaling, then exhaling, the blond young man sits on a chair near the desk.</p>
<p>"You'll be coming anyway. Buying the food in the morning would give me soggy, cold meat, in the afternoon."</p>
<p>"Tsk, that's because I have a job here. Not exactly because of you. What are you, an elementary schooler? Pfft—"</p>
<p>"Shut up." The sound of grunts combined with soft munching noises.</p>
<p>"Now, now, please don't forget to dump the packaging to the trash bin after you're done." The blondie changes his hoodie into a cleaning apron. His hands reached out to another cloth on his bag and a mask to cover his face.</p>
<p>"Now then, I'm going to start my job. Don't you trouble me when I've just handed you food." His eyes turned sharp, looking straight at the older man before him.</p>
<p>"Whatever," he whispered, pretty much done with the beef steak.</p>
<p>Before he steps out of the room, the blond man turns his head. "By the way, Leona, I heard Rook and Vil are back here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, the green-eyed man he called Leona stopped his business. The dark-haired man turns his gaze to the other who's already gone, stepping out to start his cleaning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ruggie, come back here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring his boss' ear-wrenching complaints, he let out a laughter. However, once he arrived downstairs to get the cleaning equipment kept in the office warehouse, the smile painted on his face was removed. Turning his face grey, the same way after rain sky looked that morning.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Ahem!"</p>
<p>Vil wiped his nose with a handkerchief. It's not even chilly nor dusty, and yet he suddenly sneezes, gladly he's currently in the restroom.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Vil? Do you have a cold after travel?"</p>
<p>Rook, drying his hands beside Vil, looking at him with his eyes wide open.</p>
<p>"Ah, it's nothing. I felt like someone was talking about us ..." Vil twitched his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"... Should I investigate—"</p>
<p>"No, you're going to sit with me until we arrive at home."</p>
<p>Thus, Vil carefully rejected his lover's oh-so-kind offer. He knows that the other blond will gets insane when they're talking about privacy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my work, you can check out my Twitter @_akaori where I post some translations and SS.<br/>See you again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>